Getting Sofia Back
by PedsGenius2
Summary: Arizona comes with an an ingenius plan to get Sofia back from Callie with Lauren's and Alex's Help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was three months after Arizona and Laurne have had an affair that Arizona has given Callie her space but is now missing Sofia more than ever, she was just arriving to the hospital one morning when Lauren comes up behind her at the coffee cart.

"Hey Arizona, Good Morning."

"Oh uh, G..Good Morning Dr. Boswell."

"I take it you slept well last night?"

"Well that new mattress at my new apartment is kind of comfy so I don't know maybe just a little."

Lauren smiles "So what are your plans for today?"

"Well, I've got surgery and then I plan on getting my daughter back to Seattle Today!"

"I'm going to have to come up with a plan to trick Callie to come back with Sofia to Seattle today. I need my daughter it's been long enough. I have given Callie her space but she has kept me away from the only tiny human who keeps me sane and it's not fair she is my daughter too!" Arizona says taking her coffee from the coffee cart girl

"How do you plan on doing it?"

"I don't know. I'll come up with something. I'll tell her my dad has had a massive heart attack or something or I'll have Alex call her, she'll believe him but I'm getting my daughter back!"

"You are an evil little thing arn't you Dr. Robbins, do you think she will believe it?"

"Oh yeah, she loves my dad and she'd come in a heartbeat and she wouldn't want to keep Sofia away from her dying Grandfather."

Lauren just listens to her plan

"Come with me to get changed?"

"I'd love too." Lauren says and follows her to the locker room

In the locker room Lauren watches her and smiles.

Arizona smiles at her "What?"

"So did I say a proper good morning to you this morning?"

"I believe you did."

"Awe well g.." Lauren kisses her passionately "Morning."

Arizona kisses her back and then takes a chug of her coffee "Well I have to go and scrub in but feel free to go up to the Gallery and watch."

Lauren smiles "I think I might just go and do that, go and save some tiny humans Robbins!" Lauren says leaving the locker room

Arizona smiles watching her walk out

Arizona finishes getting herself ready and sprays herself with some perfume and leaves ther locker room and goes down to the scrub room then goes into the OR getting Gowned, gloved, and masked up then goes over to the OR table.

Karev just looks at her

"What?" She asks

"Nothing."

"Alright, Good Morning everyone, someone update me on the patient please?"

A scrub nurse tells her as Karev is still oddly looking her.

Arizona eyes him "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just, coming up with a plan to get Sofia back and today, if I have to."

"Alright, lets get started Scalpel please?"

Karev hands her one

Arizona gets started on the surgery.  



	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After finishing her surgery Arizona smiles up to the gallery at Lauren and smiles to the doctors around her OR.

"Okay Everyone good job today and let's check post op every 2 hours."

Arizona strips herself free of her gown, gloves, and mask throwing them all in a waste plastic bag and goes to get scrubbed out and leaves the OR area.

Lauren catches up with her in the hall "Hey you were fantastic in there!"

Arizona smiles "Awe Thanks."

Lauren looks at her "Oh uh, what's wrong are you tired, does your leg hurt, do you need to sit or lay down?"

Arizona shakes her head "No I just have a lot of planning to do and then get Karev in on my plan so I have to go." Arizona tells her walking down the hall

Lauren follows her "Where are you going?"

Arizona stops "To get some coffee and a donut in the Attending's lounge then back to my office to get planning."

"So I won't be seeing you at all the rest of the day?"

Arizona just sighs "I.. I don't know Lauren, maybe you'll see me a lunch but again I have a lot of work to get done if I'm going to try getting my daughter back here by the end of the day and or early tomorrow.

Lauren just looks at her

Arizona watches her "Okay so, I'll see you later Dr. Boswell." She says walking away not caring about Lauren's feelings at all 


End file.
